Lolipop Candy (KookV)
by Kyubear9597
Summary: Dengan sebuah permen bergagang awal pertemuanku denganmu, juga dengan permen ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. SUMMARY GAGAL. This is KookV fanfic. Jungkook/Seme. Taehyung/Uke. First KookV story.
Pemuda manis berparas cantik juga tampan mengundang semua mata tertuju padanya, bibirnya yang tak kunjung kering karna aktivitas bibirnya yang terus bergerak menghisap rasa manis dari permen bergagang yang ada didalam mulutnya.

.

Celana bahan coklat pekat, juga kemeja putih dipadukan blazer coklat muda yang ia kancing rapi sangat pas menggambarkan sisi lelaki yang amat tercetak dari dirinya.

.

Sepatu putih setinggi mata kaki juga Headphone yang melingkar dilehernya selalu menjadi prioritasnya dalam berpakaian. Kini, ia sedang menunggu bus menuju sekolahnya. Selang beberapa menit bus datang, ia memutar musik pada ponselnya kemudian memasang headphonenya lalu memasuki bus.

.

.

.

 **Lolipop Candy**

 **Author : Kyubear9597**

 **Pairing : Jeon Jungkook/Seme! Kim Taehyung/Uke! (KookV)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boys Love (BL) YAOI!**

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah! Ayo kita ke kantin!"

.

"Tidak mau, belikan saja aku permen"

.

"Ck, dasar maniak permen"

.

"Biar! Apa urusanmu" lalu pemuda yang tidak berhasil membujuknya, berlalu. Bersamaan dengan pemuda yang dibujuknya tadi menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja.

.

.

"Jeon"

.

"ya?" taehyung memutar arah wajahnya sesaat setelah ia medengar sahutan dari pemuda disampingnya.

.

"tidak ke kantin?"

.

"aku bawa bekal, kau mau?"

.

"Tidak, terimakasih"

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa siswi berlomba lomba keluar dan cepat pulang ke rumah. Namun tidak dengan pemuda ini. Ia kembali memakai headphonenya dan membuka bungkus permen bergagang yang tersimpan disaku blazernya lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

.

"Tae!"

.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan tak mendengar panggilan yang tertuju untuknya, hingga seseorang menarik tangannya menyebabkan dirinya ikut terputar kebelakang. Kaget. Tentu saja.

.

"YA!"

.

"maaf..tapi berhentilah memakai headset ditelingamu, kau tak kan bisa mendengar suara suara lain selain musik dari ponselmu"

.

"Memang itu tujuanku, diluar sangat berisik, kau tau?"

.

"Tapi lepas headphonemu saat kau sedang berbicara denganku!" jeda sebentar "juga saat menyebrang..Ok?"

.

Oh? Siapa makhluk didepannya ini yang berhak mengaturnya! Bahkan taehyung hanya menganggap orang ini Teman. Sebangkunya.

.

"ck, apa maumu eoh? Aku sudah menurutimu saat kau bilang jangan gunakan headphone dikelas, lalu apa aku harus menurutimu lagi? Siapa Kau!?"

.

"Aku- Aku telah bertemu denganmu dua kali"

.

Pernyataan dari orang didepannya mampu membuatnya terdiam sejenak. 'Dua kali?' Hei bahkan mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari, apa temannya ini sudah gila? pikirnya. Taehyung tertawa. "Kau Gila"

.

"Aku serius" desisnya serius. Tiba tiba suasana disekitar mereka berubah tegang. Sungguh! taehyung tidak suka suasana ini.

.

"ya ya baiklah terserahmu" serunya hendak melangkah pergi, namun lengannya ditahan.

.

"Jadi-

.

"Baikah jeon" serunya kesal menghempaskan lengannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman pemuda disampingnya

.

.

.

Drrt

.

 _ **From : Jeon**_

' _kau melakukannya?'_

 _._

 _ **To : Jeon**_

' _Kurasa'_

 _._

 _ **From : Jeon**_

' _Jangan coba membohongiku Kim'_

 _._

 _ **To : Jeon**_

' _Yeah, kau tau? kau selalu menang'_

 _._

 _ **From : Jeon**_

' _Tentu, karena diriku pria'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : Jeon**_

' _Oh? Lalu kau pikir aku ini apa?!'_

 _._

Beberapa menit tak ada balasan, taehyung sudah siap memejamkan kedua matanya, namun ponselnya kembali bergetar

 _._

 _ **From : Jeon**_

' _Pria manis?'_

 _._

 _ **To : Jeon**_

' _WHAT! Kau Menjijikan! Dan setelah ini aku akan memaksamu untuk memberiku pulsa!'_

 _._

 _ **From : Jeon**_

' _hahaha..Baik candy'_

.

Kembali tak ada balasan kali ini orang disebrang sana menatap ponselnya heran. Pulsanya benar benar habis? Pikirnya. Lalu ia menaruh ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

Drtt~

.

 _ **To : Jeon**_

' _Berhenti memanggilku Candy! Menjijikkan'_

.

.

.

"HEI! Mana pulsaku?!"

.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa membaca name tag ku? Aku punya nama" taehyung mendelik

.

"Aku tidak perlu Namamu, Hanya ingin meminta pulsa atau mungkin beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli pulsa?" serunya sambil menengadahkan satu tangannya.

.

"bahkan ini masih pagi?"

.

"Aku tak perduli, Aku butuh pulsa"

.

"nanti sore Ok?"

.

"Awas kau melanggar ucapanmu! Ku anggap itu janji!"

.

"Baik Ca-

Ucapannya terputus kala melihat taehyung yang menatapnya tajam.

.

Taehyung" taehyung tersenyum manis "nah anak pintar" serunya sembari mengacak rambut pemuda didepannya pelan namun mampu membuat berantakkan.

.

.

.

.

"Taeee~"

.

"Taaaeee"

.

"cepat bangun! Kelas sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu"

.

Pemuda yang diketahui bermarga Jeon dengan nama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu sibuk membangunkan temannya Kim Taehyung,bahkan sesekali ia mengguncang dan menepuk pipi temannya itu. Namun taehyung malah berganti posisi, menghadap ke arahnya. Jungkook menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada taehyung.

.

"Yak! Taehy-

.

Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berusaha membangunkan taehyung, taehyung juga menggerakkan wajahnya. Dan hampir saja kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, jungkook terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya,Jantungnya berdegub cepat, Taehyung tertidur dan kini wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, bahkan bibir mereka hampir bertemu tadi, dan mampu membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook kelabakan.

.

Merasa tidak lagi terusik oleh suara suara yang mengganggunya, ia perlahan membuka matanya, Namun dirinya cukup terkejut karena menemukan wajah teman sebangkunya yang sangat dekat dengannya.

.

"YA!" taehyung mendorong jungkook pelan namun cukup bertenaga sehingga jarak diantara mereka kembali tercipta.

.

"eoh? Mi-mian.." matanya membola kaget, seolah tersadar dari lamunan yang cukup membuatnya malu karna tertangkap basah melihat sang empu tertidur.

.

Entah mata jungkook yang sedang tidak fokus atau pikirannya yang masih melayang layang, atau mungkin dia belum tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat taehyung yang beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu merona menatapnya. Jungkook mengerjap, Namun taehyung telah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum malu dari wajahnya.

.

"Hey! Kau tidak berpikir untuk pulang?"

.

"eoh?" Mampus! Ia melamun lagi.

.

"Aku duluan!"

.

"YA! Taehyung tunggu aku"

.

.

.

Suasana saat mereka berjalan sangat canggung tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar menyuarakan suara batuk. Sesekali taehyung berjalan lebih cepat sehingga jungkook tertinggal dibelakangnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

.

Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah ber cat putih yang bertingkat dengan gerbang berwarna coklat pekat dan juga tembok penghalang yang tidak terlalu tinggi berada disisi kanan dan kiri pagar itu.

.

"Pulanglah"

.

"Ne" serunya

.

Lalu taehyung menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya setelah menemukan dirinya berada di perkarangan rumahnya "Taehyung" panggil seseorang mencegahnya masuk lebih dalam menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia berbalik

.

"Maaf"

.

Sempat berpikir namun taehyung dengan cepat mengangguk, "Tak apa" serunya tersenyum. Yang mau tak mau ikut membuat pemuda didepan gerbang rumahnya ikut tersenyum.

.

Taehyung berada dikamarnya setelah membersihkan tubuhnya ia bersiap untuk tidur, tanpa sengaja memori saat tanpa sadar ia terbangun dan menemukan wajah jungkook yang sangat dekat dengannya itu terbayang jelas didepannya. Taehyung memukul kepalanya pelan. 'Gila' umpatnya.

.

Drrt~

.

Ponselnya bergetar, pertanda pesan masuk, ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesannya. "Ck, Dasar Bodoh! Ini sudah malam" decaknya. Kembali menaruh ponselnya lalu lekas tidur.

.

 _ **From : 0883xxxxxxx**_

 _Terimakasih telah melakukan pengisian pulsa. Total pulsa anda_

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana ia dapat beristirahat untuk persiapan esok hari, namun ada kalanya tidak. Ia memilih berjalan jalan disekitar taman dekat rumahnya tak lupa permen bergagang yang terselip diantara bibirnya. Ia duduk dibangku taman bersender sembari memejamkan mata menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa penat.

.

Ia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat dirinya kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung sweater. Bibirnya mengulas senyum melihat benda itu.

.

"Aku tidak tau namamu"

.

"Dan tidak akan pernah tau"

.

"Adik Kecil"

.

.

" _Kamu kenapa?"_

 _._

" _aku jatuh" tangis anak manis itu_

 _._

" _sakit?"_

 _._

 _Anak manis itu sempat berhenti menangis mendengar pertanyaan dari anak didekatnya, menatap anak itu penuh tanya._

 _.  
"apa maksudmu?"_

 _._

" _kamu luka?" tanya anak kecil itu ikut berjongkok_

 _._

 _Anak manis itu menggeleng "tidak" serunya "permenku jatuh" menunjuk permen bergagang yang jatuh ditanah._

 _._

" _kamu mau permen?"_

 _._

 _Anak manis itu mengangguk, "Ayo kita beli, tapi jangan nangis"_

 _._

 _._

" _Ini~ stroberi kan?" anak manis itu mengangguk kecil "i-ya"cicitnya_

 _._

" _Jangan nangis lagi ya" anak manis itu kembali mengangguk, menatap permen permen ditangannya dengan rakus_

 _._

" _siapa namamu?" tanya anak manis itu seraya tersenyum senang_

 _._

" _Nama-_

 _._

" _TAEHYUNG!"_

 _._

 _Lalu anak kecil itu berlari masuk kedalam supermarket, tempat dimana ia mengambil beberapa permen untuk si anak manis_

 _._

" _Kau ini! Bagaimana jika kau hilang! Dasar anak nakal!"_

 _._

" _Ma-maaf Hyung" tangan anak manis itu digenggam oleh pemuda yang bernotaben kakaknya."Ayo pulang"_

 _._

 _Namun anak manis bernama taehyung itu tetap berdiri diam yang diikuti oleh sang kakak,menatap toko permen didepannya, menunggu seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu memberinya beberapa bungkus permen, keluar menemuinya. Untuk mengucapkan sesuatu._

 _._

" _Ayo! Ini sudah hampir malam nanti aku dimarahi ibu! Membawamu keluar sampai malam!" omel kakaknya._

 _._

" _Tunggu hyung"_

 _._

" _Tunggu? Siapa yang kau tunggu?" pada akhirnya sang kakak ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedari tadi ditatap adiknya. Lalu keningnya berkerut, menatap adik kecilnya yang menggenggam 3 bungkus permen bergagang ditangan kanannya._

 _._

" _Mau permen lagi?" tanya sang kakak, adiknya menggeleng mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sang kakak yang terlampau tinggi. lalu menunjuk toko didepannya "Antarkan aku kesana"_

 _._

 _Namun belum mencoba untuk melangkah, Lampu penerang ditoko itu padam dan tulisan 'Closed' pun terpampang didepan pintu toko itu._

 _._

" _Loh? Kenapa lampunya mati hyung?" tanya sang adik pada kakaknya._

 _._

" _tokonya sudah tutup" seru kakaknya. Saat itu juga taehyung merasa sedih karena tak tau siapa nama Anak kecil yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

.

.

.

Taehyung menemukan dirinya, berada tepat didepan toko permen yang beberapa tahun lalu ia berdiri menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung keluar. Toko itu masih sama. Hanya mungkin, beberapa jenis permen juga tatanan permen yang berbeda.

.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat toko ini, Kakak juga kedua orang tuanya tidak membiarkan dirinya keluar sendiri sejak kecil dengan alasan yang mampu membuat taehyung bosan. 'Bagaimana jika kau diculik?' yang selalu dijawab olehnya. 'Kalau begitu temani aku' dan dibalas 'Kami sibuk'.

.

Hingga barulah dua tahun terakhir saat dirinya menjelang memasuki SMA, orang orang rumahnya mengizinkannya keluar rumah sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Bukan, Selama ini ia sering keluar rumah tapi selalu bersama ibu, ayah, kakak atau bahkan maid dirumahnya. Dia tidak bisa mengunjungi toko itu, karena orang orang dewasa itu lebih memilih menyuruhnya pulang.

.

Bahkan ia tak sempat untuk sekedar bergaul dengan orang orang sekitar, yang sekiranya sepantaran dengannya, Hanya kerabat terdekat, juga teman teman disekolahnya yang ia kenal Dan Anak kecil itulah teman pertama yang selalu berkesan dalam hidupnya.

.

Namun, setiap hari libur ia berkunjung ke toko ini, Ia tak pernah bertemu anak kecil itu yang bahkan mungkin ia kira sudah sebesar dirinya, Ingatannya tidak begitu kuat untuk menemukan wajah yang sudah lama sekali tak ia lihat.

.

"Apa kau memiliki seorang anak?" tanya taehyung pada kasir didepannya, petugas kasir didepannya terlihat bingung.

.

"Ah, maaf, Apa kau sudah bekerja disini sejak muda?" tanyanya pelan, namun tanpa diduganya petugas kasir itu malah melotot ke arahnya siap memukul dirinya dan melemparkan berbagai ucapan.

.

"YA!'

.

"Ini ambil kembalinya, terimakasih" seru taehyung cepat membungkukkan dirinya dan bergumam "Maaf"

.

.

Lagi, diminggu berikutnya taehyung kembali ke toko itu, membeli beberapa permen lalu menuju kasir "Aku mohon, Tolong jawab pertanyaanku eommonim?" serunya menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon

.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya petugas itu dingin, taehyung bergedik ngeri namun segera ia tepis.

.

"apa kau mempunyai seorang anak lelaki?" tanyanya berharap, Betapa alangkah senangnya saat petugas itu mengangguk. Matanya taehyung berbinar. "Jinjja?" petugas itu menatapnya heran.

.

"Jika aku boleh tau, umur berapa dia?"

.

"15"

.

Dahi taehyung sempat berkerut bingung '15?' berarti tebakkannya salah? Berarti panggilan 'Adik kecil' untuknya waktu itu sangat tepat? Tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak yakin?

.

"YA! Kau memperlambat antrian!" seru petugas itu marah, taehyung menoleh, matanya membulat.

.

"Maaf maafkan aku" serunya membungkukkan badan. Lalu memberikan uang pada petugas kasir itu "Juga terima kasih"

.

.

Seolah tak kunjung kapok diminggu berikutnya ia kembali mengunjungi toko permen itu. Kembali membeli beberapa permen, kali ini lebih banyak lalu menuju kasir. "Eommonim?"

.

"..."

.

"Tolong ja-

.

"Apa maumu!"

.

"Eoh? Aku hanya ingin tau nama anakmu?"

.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, bisa kau berhenti bertanya tentang anakku jika kesini lagi?"

.

"Uhm, kurasa"

.

"Park Ji Min"

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah ia lewati tanpa berkunjung ke toko permen itu, namun diminggu berikutnya ia kembali mengunjungi toko itu.

.

"eommonim?'

.

"Ada apa lagi? Jika semua pelanggan sepertimu, itu sangat membuat beban bagiku! Aku merasa anakku sedang di teror" taehyung tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan orang didepannya. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

.

"Maaf, jika kau merasa seperti itu, tapi aku sungguh tidak berniat untuk-

.

"Baiklah...apalagi pertanyaanmu sekarang?"

.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan anakmu? Dan mengajaknya keluar? Untuk sekedar mengobrol?" dahi wanita itu mengernyit seraya mempertimbangkan.

.

"Kau pedofil?"

.

Taehyung menggeleng "Demi Tuhan! Aku masih sekolah SMA kelas tiga, dan perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung, Aku bukan seorang pria tua yang ter-

.

"Ok! Baiklah! Berhenti berbicara, Datanglah minggu besok kesini, aku akan menyuruhnya datang" dan taehyung tersenyum senang mengucapkan terimakasih berkali kali pada wanita didepannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali mengunjungi toko permen itu seperti yang telah petugas kasir itu tentukan. Ia tersenyum ramah pada petugas kasir didepannya. "Duduklah disana, aku akan menelponnya" taehyung mengangguk

.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya, tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon ia menggeser ikon hijaunya.

.

'Halo?'

.

'Taehyung-ah'

.

'Ne?'

.

'Kau tidak berniat membatalkan janjimu itu bukan?'

.

'Tentu, kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?'

.

'hahaha, hanya ingin memastikan'

.

'Kau pikir aku pembohong?'

.

'Kurasa'

.

'ck' decak taehyung kesal lalu mematikan sambungannya kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku jaketnya.

.

.

.

" _Hei Jeon, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan"_

 _._

" _heol? Ada apa denganmu? Hahaha"_

 _._

" _Kau tidak mau?""_

 _._

" _Tentu saja aku mau"_

 _._

 _Taehyung mengangguk "Hari Minggu,Jam 5 sore Coffee Cafe. Otte?"_

 _._

" _Kita hanya berdua?" taehyung mengangguk "Kenapa? Kau mau bertiga?"_

 _._

 _Dahi jungkook berkerut "Bertiga? Siapa?"_

 _._

" _Pelayan Cafe mungkin?" menggoda pemuda didepannya._

 _._

" _Tidak lucu"_

 _._

.

Tak perlu berapa lama untuk menunggu datangnya pemuda bernama 'Park Ji Min' yang disambut penuh dengan senyum ramah olehnya. "Hai? Aku kim Taehyung, senang bertemu denganmu- jeda sebentar

.

-Lagi"

.

.

.

"Jadi Bukan kau?" pemuda ini menggeleng

.

"Lalu dari siapa permen permen ini? Jika bukan darimu?" pemuda bernama park ji min itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada permen ditangan pemuda disebelahnya.

.

"Aku tidak tau"

.

"..."

.

"Juga menurut ceritamu tadi, aku tidak pernah menemani ibuku di toko, juga aku tidak pernah bertemu anak kecil menangis disini, ditempat ini, lalu aku memberinya permen? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah melakukan hal itu" jelas pemuda bernama Jimin itu

.

"begitu? Jika begitu maafkan aku, Aku salah orang selama ini, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu" jimin menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Anio, tak masalah untukku"

.

"Tapi kupikir, aku tau siapa yang kau cari" seru jimin, yang mau tak mau membuat matanya terkejut.

.

"Nugu?"

.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu disini, menurut cerita ibuku pemuda yang kau cari itu selalu datang saat toko akan tutup" seru jimin memberi petunjuk

.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya berdering, ia tentu tau siapa yang menelponnya, namun ia seolah tuli demi menunggu pemuda yang selama beberapa tahun tak pernah ia lihat.

.

Dapat!

.

Tepat jam 9 toko akan ditutup pemuda itu datang, namun ada yang ganjal dari pemuda itu. Seperti...

.

"Jungkook!"

.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jungkook itu tidak mendengarnya, dan masuk kedalam toko permen itu. Terlihat dari kaca yang tembus pandang yang menyelimuti toko itu. Jungkook tersenyum pada petugas kasir dan terlihat mereke sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia mencari ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi pemuda bernama Jungkook itu, Tersambung!

.

Terlihat dari kaca yang tembus pandang itu jungkook yang membungkuk pada petugas kasir didepannya dan berjalan keluar sembari mengangkat ponselnya.

.

'Ya?' Nafas taehyung tercekat

.

'Ka-k-kau..

.

'Ya?'

.

"Jungkook'

.

'Tentu, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku tadi?"

.

Pip

.

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak, membuatnya merenggut kesal. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya pada kantung celana jeansnya, dan berbalik memasuki toko. Namun lagi lagi sesuatu menghentikannya.

.

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya bersamaan dengan tangan yang memeluk dirinya erat, membuat dirinya terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" serunya. Dahi jungkook mengerut. Mencoba melepaskan tangan taehyung yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Namun taehyung enggan melepasnya. "Tidak"

.

"Kau kenapa?" bisa jungkook rasakan taehyung menggeleng dipunggungnya

.

"hanya longgarkann sedikit saja pelukkanmu itu? Aku hanya ingin menghadapmu" dan dengan itu pula taehyung melonggarkan pelukkannya.

.

"Adik kecil" gumam taehyung

.

Jungkook semakin tidak dibuat mengerti dengan ucapan taehyung. "Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang padaku?"

.

"Soal?"

.

"Kita pernah bertemu dua kali" lalu setelah itu taehyung menangis. "kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh! Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu! Kenapa kau lari waktu itu! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku namamu itu! Kau curang! Kau hanya tau namaku!"

.

"Aku-

.

"Kau tau aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu! Karena memberiku permen kesukaanku! Dan bermain bersamamu nanti! Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa menemuimu! Mencarimu! Bahkan aku tidak tau namamu! Kau jahat!"

.

"Mianhae"

.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf! Apa kau baru sadar telah membodohiku?!"

.

Jungkook menggeleng "Ku kira kau tidak perlu tau itu"

.

"WAE?" jungkook tersentak karena suara pekikkan taehyung, ia melihat orang orang disekitar menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Uh? Mengerikan.

.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara, tae" serunya seraya menarik lengan taehyung. Namun taehyung mendorongnya pelan. "Tidak"

.

Jungkook berdesis, semakin banyak orang orang yang melihat mereka. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari sang empu , jungkook menarik taehyung cepat menuju tempat lain yang lebih tertutup atau setidaknya tidak terlalu banyak pasang mata disana.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau berpikir tidak perlu memberitahu ku tentang itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

.

"Karna ku rasa kau tidak ingat"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Ku rasa kau sudah melupakannya"

.

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku curiga denganmu saat kembali bertemu di SMA, yang tiba tiba saja menjadi teman sebangku ku,mengetahui namaku, dan menjadi seseorang yang cukup dekat denganku"

.

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

Taehyung mengeluarkan 3 bungkus permen dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda disampingnya. Kedua mata jungkook membola, terkejut. "I-itu kau tidak memakannya?"

.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku takut tidak bisa menemuimu jika tidak ada permen ini"

.

"Wae?"

.

"Karena aku tidak pernah tau namamu, dan hanya permen ini bukti nyata kau pernah memberikannya padaku"

.

.

.

" _Taehyung! Permen ini sudah expired! Lebih baik dibuang" seru sang kakak melihat 3 bungkus permen setiap hari didalam freezer, tak pernah tersentuh._

 _._

" _JANGAN DIBUANG HYUNG!,AKU AKAN MEMBUANG LAPTOPMU JIKA KAU MEMBUANG PERMEN ITU"_

 _._

" _Ish! Kenapa laptopku kau jadikan sasaran! Dia sangat berharga untukku! Jangan pernah mencoba membuangnya"_

 _._

" _Begitupun dengan permen i_ _tu_ _, I_ _tu_ _sangat berharga untukku"_

 _._

' _Karna dengan permen ini aku bisa menemui_ _nya_ _' gumamnya. "Dasar Gila!" umpat kakaknya_

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Karena ini pertemuan pertama kali kita, Jadi apa kabarmu?"

.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, meninju dada pemuda didepannya "Bodoh! Bahkan kita sudah sering bertemu" membuat pemuda didepannya itu tergelak kecil

.

"Ku rasa kau butuh sedikit ralat?" seru pemuda bermarga Jeon itu, berdehem kecil "Karena ini pertemuan kita setelah kau mengetahui namaku, jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" taehyung merenggut sebal mendengarnya. "sudah ku bilang, itu tidak lucu" serunya

.

"Jadi?"

.

Sebuah pelukan mendadak menerjang tubuh jungkook, ia sempat terhuyung ke belakang, namun dengan sigap ia menahan tubuhnya. Ia membalas pelukan taehyung, memelukknya tak kalah erat. Dengan tinggi taehyung yang lebih pendek darinya mampu membuatnya dapat mencium pucuk kepala taehyung dengan mudah "Hiks"

.

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukkannya, menatap wajah taehyung yang saat ini tengah menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis? Hm?" Taehyung menggeleng, kembali memeluk jungkook

.

"Mau permen?" dan beberapa pukulan kecil mendarat di punggungnya, membuat ia tersenyum kecil "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, ya" taehyung melepas pelukkannya menatap pemuda didepannya datar

.

"Wae? Kau masih sering menyimpan permen didalam mulutmu itu"

.

"Tapi tidak sesering dulu" jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

.

Hening sejenak sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara "aku merindukanmu" membuat jungkook tersenyum manis menatap taehyung "Aku tau"

.

"Kau tidak?"

.

"Tentu saja, iya"

.

Kembali mereka berpelukan ditengah malam yang dingin, pelukan yang hangat juga manis membuat mereka memejamkan mata lama, menikmati pertemuan mereka pertama kali sebagai si 'Anak Kecil' dan 'Anak manis'.

.

.

.

.

 **Dan pada akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan dia, yang ternyata sudah hadir sejak dua tahun lalu menungguku menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya.**

 **.**

 **-Jeon Jungkook-**

.

 **Seorang anak kecil yang selalu ingin ditemuinya**

 **Seorang anak kecil yang pernah memberinya 3 bungkus permen**

 **Seorang anak kecil yang ternyata sekarang merupakan teman sebangkunya**

 **Seorang anak kecil yang selalu ingin ia tau namanya**

 **Seorang anak kecil yang menjadi teman pertamanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tae?"**

 **.**

" **Ya?"**

 **.**

" **Bagaimana dengan janji traktiranmu itu?"**

 **.**

" **eoh?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

.

.

 **Yeah~ selesee _ berhasil bikin ff Kookv tuk pertama kalinya _ seneng bgt wkwkkw...Walau asli ini FF gak jelas T_T , Mianhae yang kecewa ma nih ff wkwk... Makasih juga yang dah mau baca dan mungkin numpang lewat doang? Hihi...Gomawo :D**

 **Juga maaf dengan segala typo dan keanehan dalam fanfic ini...**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ya atau sekedar saran yang mendidik?kkkk~**

 **.**


End file.
